


The Whole World

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Take the next left, darling.  We want to avoid the highway.”





	The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "mithrel"

“Take the next left, darling,” said Vala. “We want to avoid the highway.”

Daniel stopped the car at the light as it turned red, glancing sideways at her before turning his attention back to the traffic. “How did we get here?”

“We had to make a detour for that construction,” she said. “But it didn’t really put us that far out of our way.”

“No, I mean _here_ ,” said Daniel, gesturing at the car around them, the civilian clothes they were both wearing, and the two packed suitcases in the back.

“Because I want to see your world,” said Vala. “All of it, the real parts, not just the parts you Tau’ri seem to like seeing.”

Daniel frowned, and made the left. “Then where are we going?”

“You really should have thought of that before you volunteered to drive, darling.”

“Vala…”

“We’re not going anywhere, Daniel, we’re just… going.” Vala smiled at him. “When was the last time you did that?”

“Possibly never,” he admitted. “Are we open for stops along this trip?”

“Anywhere you like,” she said, and he could tell she meant it.

Daniel had been all over the galaxy, but he almost never gave any thought to exploring his own planet. Earth had a great wealth of history and culture and tradition, even in a relatively new country like the United States, and he found that he was especially excited to share that history with Vala.

“Well…” Daniel made the next right, following the brown road signs toward the historical district. “There are a few museums I’ve wanted to visit.”

“Absolutely,” Vala agreed. “Then afterwards, we can check out on of these nightclubs I’ve heard about.”

“Sure,” said Daniel. “Why not?”

She grinned. “See, darling? This is fun already.”

Daniel smiled back, and made another left. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
